Exosomes are naturally occurring nanoparticles or microvesicles secreted by various cell types that may provide health benefits in various product formulations. Exosomes can also be loaded with specialized cargo, e.g., pharmaceutical compounds, and customized to deliver the cargo to targeted cell types. When used in this manner, exosomes can serve as effective delivery vesicles employed to combat various diseases.
In light of the customizability and versatility of exosomes, methods of obtaining them efficiently are beneficial and highly sought. Preexisting techniques of exosome purification commonly involve centrifugation, often at high speeds, or size exclusion chromatography (SEC). Ultracentrifugation, in particular, is typically employed to isolate exosomes from a variety of bodily fluids as well as tissue culture supernatant. Additional exosome purification methods may be desirable to expand the number of exosome sources that may be utilized without compromising the purity and yield of the final exosome product.